


Any Other Name

by tinknevertalks



Series: Candyfloss Fluff [4]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Nikola's hugging Helen at odd moments throughout the day, and she is thoroughly confused.





	Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaaaah, this is again because of DownToTheSea. This is the, 'Hug in lieu of a kiss,' prompt. This is the happy one. (There's a sad one, but that can stay on Tumblr.)
> 
> Unbeta'd, but how wrong can a person go in 100 words? XD

They started small, little sudden bursts of embraces during quiet, inconsequential moments, each one the same - Nikola, his arms around her waist, squeeze, then gone. Helen had been brushing her teeth one time, making lunch another.

It left her slightly off balance.

He caught her again, by Sally’s pool, and held her for longer. “Nikola? Not that I’m complaining but why are you hugging me?”

She felt his smile against her collar. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“No.”

“If I kissed you every time the urge overcame me," his voice dropped, becoming a soft, pliant, tempting whisper, "we’d never leave your room.”


End file.
